Alice
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Wonderland is a strange and discordant place, and the inhabitants live in peace. But remain peaceful, it needs an Alice, and who better to be the Alice then an imaginative child? When the Alice is called back to wonderland though, it soon realizes how she has changed. And the changes have attracted the attention of two very powerful beings...LenxMikuxRei for B.A.G-GOMEZ's contest!


**Sup! New story! This is for B.A.G-GOMEZ's contest. I own nothing, and please review! Om with the story!**

* * *

A teal haired girl of six tip-toed down the grand hallway of the mansion and stopped at a door that was opened just slightly, a beam of light coming from the crack.

She slowly eased it open, the perfectly oiled hinges not making a sound, and peeked inside. The room was furnished with golden and red coloring and had _furniture_ made of only expensive, rare, material.

"You _know _this will help our business! This is the chance of the century! This will–Miku?" The blue-haired man who had called out her name strode towards her, squatting down to see her lush forest eyes.

"What's the matter?" He turned to the two other men with a "We'll continue this later, Yuma, Kiyoteru." The pink haired male nodded and sat back down on his seat.

"Of course, Kaito." The brown haired one eyed him suspiciously before following the pink head's suit. Kaito took hold of the small six-year-olds hand and walked with her down the hallway to her wealthy, luxurious room. He sat down on the seat beside her and waited for her to settle down on her big, fluffy bed.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." The man looked at his tea-haired daughter. "What was it about?" The girl blinked once, slowly, before answering. "I was in a strange place… There was a yellow caterpillar named Len…

a black-haired hatter named Rei… twins named Gumo and Gumiya… There was a queen… she was Luka and she had a servant, Luki… There was a bunny named Rin… a mouse named Gumi… and a cat named Gakupo…"

Her father nodded seriously. "Mmm. If you ever have that dream again, then just do this." He reached over and pinched her arm lightly, causing her to giggle and swat his arm away. "Daddy!" He smiled. "Can you sleep now?" The tealette nodded and closed her eyes as the blue haired male blew out the candle.

* * *

A teal haired girl of sixteen sighed and looked outside of the carriage window. "Why must I come to this, Lily? It's not like _I'm _the one getting married."

The blonde lady across from her tsked loudly and patted her neatly kept golden bun. "Miku dear you _must _stop being so _selfish. _This is the _marquis's _wedding, and we simply _must _be on good terms with _such _a powerful man!"

Miku huffed, kicking at her layered azure skirts. She was clad in a tightly corseted sapphire dress with a froth of white ruffles decorating not only the sleeves and skirt but also the strapless neckline and long detached sleeves. The black toes of rigid black boots peeked from bellow the floor-length skirt. Suddenly, the carriage rattled to a halt.

Miku hopped out after the blonde, ignoring both the hand offered to her by the carriage driver and Lily's annoyed glare. They were on top of a hill that overlooked an elegant garden full of roses and marble.

Sighing, the teal headed teen strode pass Lily, who was apologizing to the marrying couple for coming so late, and headed to her favorite place in the garden–The hedge maze. _Why did I have to come here? Right after my father… left too! Doesn't auntie care about father at all? _The girl stopped in front of a sparkling fountain, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw… a bunny?

She turned around and saw two fluffy white ears peeking out from behind one of the bushes. A white-gloved paw reached out to beckon her forward and then it was off, streaking through the maze. Miku hurried after it out of lack of better judgment, when it suddenly disappeared. The girl blinked, looking around, and walked forward a few steps… right into a rabbit hole somehow big enough for a sixteen year old to fall in. She shut her eyes tightly, when she realized that she… wasn't falling.

The tealette slowly opened her eyes to see she was gently floating down the hole. The walls were close enough to touch if she reached out, and there were shelves with strange things such as books in other languages and jars of jams and marmalade.

She blinked in surprise when she fell past a giant white grand piano and wrinkled her nose in disgust as a toilet floated above her. Suddenly, she was dropped non-too gently onto a checkered floor.

Looking around, she saw a small table and a ring of doors around the room. The ceiling showed no sign of the hole she had fallen through being polished black with no rips or tears whatsoever.

The girl walked around the small circular room, trying each door, but none of them opened. Suddenly, she noticed a small door by her feet. There was a key lying near it, and when she tried it, the door opened, but it was barely the size of her palm.

The table, upon closer inspection, held a tiny white bottle of creamy liquid that was labeled 'drink me'. Shrugging, she picked up the bottle and opened the lid, downing the contents. Suddenly, she was shrunk to the size of a small mouse that could easily walk through the door. She ran to the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked around and realized that she had left the key on the table.

Suddenly, a voice vibrated through the room. _"This is taking to long! Master Len will be very angry, yes, very angry!" _While the tealette looked around for the source of the voice, the door opened, and the next thing she new, she found her self sprawled on warm dry dirt with the door in front of her. Strangely enough, there was no building.

It was just a door standing in the middle of nowhere. The girl started as she felt someone tap her shoulder, and spun around to see a petite, nervous looking blonde with a pair of fluffy bunny ears and a grey waistcoat.

Her hands were covered in small white gloves that resembled paws and a small white tail wagged slowly between coat tails when she turned around.

"Master Len will be angry if I don't bring her, very angry indeed, but is it worth invoking the wrath of Master Rei? But Master Len…" The bunny girl looked around fearfully.

"But Master Rei will punish me if I go to Master Len… But Master Len will be very angry very angry indeed…" Miku blinked at the blonde. "…what are you talking about?"

The girl started as if she had just noticed the tealette and whimpered, pulling her ears down over her eyes. "Rin doesn't want to make Master Len or Master Rei angry!"

Miku looked strangely at the bunny. "Are you Rin?" The bunny nodded vigorously before seemingly coming to a decision. "Come with me!" She scampered off, leaving Miku to follow her into a forest… and then a gold-smoke filled mushroom forest.

"_Who goes there?" _A voice echoed through the smoke, and it cleared to reveal someone sitting on the biggest mushroom, hookah perched elegantly between two fingers.

The… being had large black and golden wings with delicate veins showing on the surface. Two cerulean eyes shined through the fog and silky golden hair in a small ponytail was over top a delicate face with handsome features.

Full, sensuous lips were tilted in a slight smirk and a slender yet toned body was clad in a black and golden hunting outfit.

"It is I, Rin." The voice once again started up. "_Ah… so it is my loyal servant–you are my loy__al servant, are you not? You have not taken her to Rei I take it? He will be very angry, you know. He's also quite… sadistic… when he is angry." _

Rin's ears drooped and her tail was limp, making Miku frown. She had only known the bunny girl for a few minutes, and this _had _to be a dream, but she didn't like how mean he was being to the poor bunny.

"Hey! What gives you the right to bully her? Stop being so horrible!" The blonde male smiled slightly as he looked over at her. _"So her flame still burns… very well. What gives me the right? I am her master, Len, the caterpillar."_


End file.
